


Black Cats are Some Kind of Luck

by feminaexlux



Series: Black Cats are... Something [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Lady Noir, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Ladybug Adrien Agreste | Mister Bug, Makeouts, lukanette endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feminaexlux/pseuds/feminaexlux
Summary: Luka was a dog person, but one black cat was an exception. Except this has nothing to do with dogs and everything to do with the black cat.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Black Cats are... Something [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863463
Comments: 10
Kudos: 183





	Black Cats are Some Kind of Luck

In most of the mornings Luka had in his life after toddlerhood he woke up alone in his bed. When Juleka was younger, maybe a toddler herself, she had dragged him out of his bed to hide under a blanket on the floor when she had nightmares. Anarka would find her babies in a tangled nest, since sleeping on the floor meant finding no monsters under the bed to very young imaginative minds.

This morning he woke up with… someone else snuggled next to him. Someone who looked a lot like Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

He hadn’t gone to sleep that way. Pretty sure of that. He was and had been sober.

He had no idea what happened.

Gently he pried himself away from her, extricating himself carefully from her grasp. He took a quick look around his room and yep, this was _his_ room in _his_ flat that he shared with his best friend. _His_ guitars were hung up against the walls, _his_ music sheet paper was on _his_ desk in random piles, _his_ hoodie was thrown over _his_ desk covering _his_ laptop.

But it _was_ Marinette. In his bed. _Oh god_ , he thought, _**HOW** was she here?_ Somewhere deep down inside of him he didn’t find the idea of him waking up next to her unwelcome but… there was a natural progression to things. Sure, he’d been in love with her for years but she was Marinette Dupain-Cheng the up-and-coming fashion star and personal designer for Jagged Stone. He was just Luka. He hadn’t ever given himself even the slimmest of chances when she was _Marinette_ and she had her eyes on _Adrien Agreste_ , the supermodel and son of _Gabriel_ , who ran the most prominent design house in France. She was probably 2 standard deviations out of his league.

“Shit,” he whispered to no one in particular. He checked himself over and double checked that he was sober and dressed ( _oh god we didn't… did we?_ ). She was wearing her pajamas and it didn’t look like they _did_ anything so that wasn’t going to cause an immediate meltdown. He should probably wake her up and… figure out what happened. He knelt by the edge of the bed and gently shook her by the shoulder. “Hey. Marinette?”

“Mnnng,” she groaned, eyebrows furrowing as she frowned. She grabbed at his blankets and pulled them in toward her, then started opening her eyes. “Hi,” she said, lazily smiling up at him. She must still have been waking up, but if she smiled like that to whoever she woke up next to he’d happily have them both go back to sleep just so they’d wake up together again.

“Do you know where you are?” He asked. Maybe there’d been an akuma attack and she got teleported here? He wasn’t sure. “You’re in my room. Do you remember how you got here?”

“Yeah,” she yawned. “I cam–” Her eyes shot wide open mid-word and she slapped her hands over her mouth. “Th-there was an akuma!”

* * *

_Oh god_ , she almost said she came here _on purpose_ , and not because she’d been high as a kite on whatever kitty hormones had coursed through her veins while she was Lady Noire.

Well, she couldn’t blame it just on the kitty hormones. Regular hormones were bad enough. And if she was even more honest with herself she had wanted to wake up next to Luka Couffaine, the gentleman rocker, ever since she found herself thinking more about blues more than greens, distressed more than clean and crisp, shy but warm laughter more than confused smiles.

So basically for a couple of years now.

She should have seen it coming. When she and Mister Bug decided to swap permanently she’d been informed by Plagg that should she choose it, she’d be able to tap into some latent powers with the side effect of being more like the animal the Miraculous represented. She didn’t think it’d be a problem so she chose it. Cats just slept all the time. If she didn’t have to worry about being Ladybug anymore she could afford more sleep, right?

What she didn’t really account for (and she should have after a facepalm worthy moment where she realized Plagg had been teasing it all along) was the _heat_. Or whatever it was that made her way more… touch-oriented, and _way_ less inhibited than usual.

She’d been alright with napping more often. She’d been alright about unconsciously licking her hands clean. It was convenient that she was the daughter of bakers and helped out making pastries. She was practically covered in flour and sugar all the time anyway (regardless, she always washed her hands after). She didn’t have a tail to swish around whenever she was annoyed so nothing about her was more cat-like than usual. Though she was annoyed more often now that she thought about it.

The cat-ness also severely affected her sense of _smell_.

She wasn’t alright with how _good_ some people smelled, especially near her period. When she and Kagami were having a juice date Marinette legitimately drooled at how vibrantly citrusy the fencer was. Alya, Nino, and most of Kitty Section smelled pleasant. Her parents smelled… well, familiar, which was to be expected. _Adrien_ also smelled familiar, which was unexpected.

Luka was the worst. She couldn’t place the scent but she kept thinking of blueberries, sea salt, chocolate, ocean waves lapping at her feet, the warmth of a crackling bonfire with the cooling sea breeze, and how badly she wanted to curl herself around him and take in his everything. It wasn’t just near her period. It was _all the time_.

It seemed like after the late-night/early-morning akuma attack she had nearly gone ahead and wrapped herself around him in her kitty hormone addled brain. God, he had smelled so good and her brain had still been fuzzy at the edges when he woke her up, but she had quickly gotten to her senses after he had looked a little panicked and she had noticed that she was detransformed.

She couldn’t blame him for being panicked. If the situation was reversed she might have screamed and tossed him across the Seine.

“I'm… I’m so sorry, Luka,” she said in her own panic. She looked off to the side and nervously played with the rose-gold ring on her right hand, wondering where Plagg had gone. She looked back at Luka when he blew out a relieved sigh.

“Hey, it was the akuma,” he laughed. “You alright? Not hurt anywhere?”

“I’m alright, yeah,” she answered, then suddenly frowned. _Plagg, that little shit, what the hell was he **doing**?_ She found him laying on top of Luka’s head, smiling a wide Cheshire cat smile.

“I don’t know why the miraculous ladybugs didn’t drop you off back home,” Luka said, sounding like he was talking more to himself than to her. “Maybe it works differently for Mister Bug?”

Marinette could definitely fudge it and say that the Miraculous Ladybugs kinda… skipped her. “Haha, maybe I was too far from them?” Marinette forced a laugh.

Luka shrugged. “Still, I’m guessing you’d wanna go back home, right?”

 _Hmm, not really_. And well, her ride back home was currently lounging in Luka’s hair. She reached out a hand to try to catch Plagg but the kwami slipped out of her grasp. She ended up just… petting Luka. “Oh! S-sorry you had something in your hair,” she said quickly, trying to cover up her embarrassment.

“Thanks?” He said, a deep blush rising up to his cheeks. He swept his hair back after Marinette reluctantly drew back her hand and for a long moment Marinette just stared. The younger Couffaines had a mild tendency to hide behind brightly colored bangs when they were feeling shy, but Luka had as much unconventional beauty packed in his features as Juleka did.

And Juleka could very well be a supermodel if she wanted.

“I’ll give you a ride back on my bike. Is that alright?” He asked as his blush faded. He still looked a little nervous with his hand on the back of his neck.

“I’d love a ride,” she said absently, another yawn overtaking her. Ugh, his bed was so warm and smelled so nice and she would most definitely like to ride him– _ride with him, WITH him, **WITH** him_. Yeah, she should go home now before she ruined everything.

At least, that had been the plan. They had gone down to the garage and chatted lightly after getting geared up one after the other, both more than thankful that Luka’s roommate was dead asleep in the other room. The ride was smooth and relatively short so she hadn’t been thinking about how she wanted to feel _him_ under her the whole time, no, not at all. He parked nearby as her housing complex had like, no available spaces, and walked the block and a half to her apartment together so she could get out of the borrowed gear without going barefoot in her pajamas.

As he was heading out with the spare gear over his arms, she stopped him. “Thanks for getting me home and… for everything. I'm… I’m glad I didn’t end up anywhere else,” Marinette said with a shy smile. She got up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek.

“No problem,” he said slowly, mostly surprised with a blush creeping over his face. “See you later?”

She had a giant yawn escape her after she closed the door and started walking back to her bedroom. Plagg zipped out of her pajama pants pocket to float in front of her. “Yanno you kissed him on the mouth, right?” he snickered.

* * *

Luka slowly leaned forward and rested his head against her door. Had she just kissed him? Had she just kissed him and he said “see you later” like a dumbass? He tried to stifle a groan and pressed his head harder into the door when the door swung open away from him with surprising speed. Three things worked against him as he tried to recover from stumbling forward: being caught off guard, his arms already carrying stuff that made him unbalanced, and gravity.

Good thing Marinette was there to break his fall. The bad thing was Marinette had some really amazing reflexes and honed self-defense skills because she guided his momentum into throwing him onto the floor, landing him on his back. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hands after realizing what she had done. “Oh my god! Luka are you okay?!”

“Don’t know,” he said, blinking up at the ceiling. He’d been dressed for the slide but definitely felt hit by a truck after she’d kissed him. “Probably,” he said after a beat. “Was that an accident?”

“… Yeah, I don’t usually throw you to the ground?” Marinette replied, confused.

“No, you kissed me.”

She made a couple of noises that sounded like abortive starts at sentences. “I… guess I don’t usually do that either,” she ultimately sighed, pressing one delicate hand to her very red cheeks. She knelt down next to him and brushed his hair away from his eyes. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’ll be okay if you kiss me again,” he said, thinking he’d be able to get away with _ha, just kidding_ if she wasn’t into it but desperately hoping she would be. Something in her expression shifted and he almost felt his soul leave his body. He started propping himself up by his hands looking for the gear that got flung aside when he was pulled up the rest of the way to sitting by his jacket collar.

He got hit by another metaphorical truck. She pressed her lips to his, which was pretty great by itself but then it got _more_ and _intense_ and _open_ and she unbuttoned his collar and zipped down his jacket. The temperature of the room instantly got stifling and he was sure part of his brain melted.

She pulled back a bit and they got a few breaths of air. He should have used that time to ask _Can this be an every day thing_ but then she licked her lips and all coherent thoughts evaporated. He didn’t notice that she successfully tugged his jacket off. Didn’t feel it when he got pushed back down. _Did_ notice when she sat on his lap and leaned forward to kiss him hard over and over again. He only heard the faintest buzz of his phone that had almost been drowned out by her tiny, breathy moans, and that had only sunk in and registered after she sat back up and growled at it.

She picked it up and nearly threw it against her couch except she caught a glimpse of something and said “Goddamn it.”

It wasn’t his finest moment. “Huh?”

“Akuma. Sorry, Luka!” She took his hands off of her ass and jumped up. Somehow she hauled him up to his feet and pushed him out the still opened door, pressing his jacket and phone into his hands. “I’ll get the rest of the stuff to you later okay? I’m so sorry!”

“Wait. Hold on, what–” She cut him off by kissing him again, which was a surprisingly effective tactic.

“I’ll meet you for lunch, but for now I gotta g–hide! Be safe! Sorry!” Then the door slammed shut.

The phone buzzed in his hand and he took a look at the notifications. They were all from his roommate, the bastard.

Just now  
Di © K: Hope ur ok where ever the fuck u r

One minute ago  
Di © K: Shit akuma

Two minutes ago  
Di © K: Oi whered u go

Three minutes ago  
Di © K: ?  
Di © K: Lulu  
Di © K: Heeeeey  
Di © K: Hey

… Didn’t the whole thing with akumas mean he should have stayed indoors? With her?

He wasn’t sure he could sit on his bike comfortably for the next little while anyway.

* * *

Mister Bug swore almost every other akuma was some damned mind-control wizard. Of course it had to be one of _those_ today, and of course today Lady Noire was especially pissed off so she was slightly more reckless than usual. Which was saying something, as Mister Bug had seen her go on a rampage not 8 hours ago and that had been one of the quickest akuma fights he’d ever seen. Seen and not participated in, as he’d been left nothing but cleanup.

Heatstroke or whatever had literally thrown the akumatized object at Lady Noire’s feet after she had beaten and clawed the shit out of him. He was cowering in the relative security of a dumpster bin when Mister Bug found him.

She must have really loved her sleep. It’d been maybe 2am?

This latest akuma called herself the Directator. She’d been managing a movie set and of course something had gone wrong early in the day. So Hawky gave her the power to _truly direct everything to her heart’s desire_ or similar bullshit like that. Mister Bug and Lady Noire took maybe a few minutes to try to figure things out when Lady Noire skipped straight to the attack phase and tried beat Directator with the director’s chair.

He should have noticed that she was ready to pounce when Lady Noire’s ears were angled back and her electric green tail was whipping back and forth in a threatening fashion. She’d been way more actual-cat-like than he ever was as Chat Noir.

Directator panicked and commanded Lady Noire to 1) stop attacking her, 2) put the director’s chair down gently, 3) be a nice kitty, 4) take off and go.

Mister Bug spent the next few minutes chasing after Lady Noire. When he finally caught up with her and stopped her, she put up her hands. He sighed with relief that she still wanted to work with him. He’d been relieved all up until she started slapping him with those hands and he fell back in surprise. She took off again.

It looked like she was heading in a particular direction so, after deciding to stay back a bit, Mister Bug trailed after her to see where she ended up. He didn’t have to wait too long until she stopped running across the rooftops and dropped down to street level, where she seemed to chat up a dude in full riding gear next to a motorcycle. The next thing he saw was Lady Noire taking motorcycle guy by the waist and using her baton propel them both to the roof of the tallest nearby building.

Maybe he should… do something about that? Especially since it seemed like Motorcycle Guy was screaming out a “what the fuuuuck”.

Mister Bug went after them and found Motorcycle Guy sitting against the raised ledge of the building with Lady Noire curled up against him, sitting on his lap. Adrien coughed to hide and try to suppress his laughter. Motorcycle Guy raised his visor (oh hey, it was Luka) and asked “What’s going on?”

Before Mister Bug could answer Lady Noire leapt up and stamped her foot in front of Adrien. “No! He’s mine! Leave us alone!!” she hissed.

“I’m what?” Luka said incredulously.

Mister Bug backed up a few steps to placate her. “Yeah, okay,” he chuckled. “You’re being a nice kitty, right?”

She huffed and crossed her arms. “I’m always nice.”

“You’re right. So the nice kitty will let me talk to her friend for a minute, right? ‘Cause you’re such a nice Lady Noire?”

“Only a minute,” she said unhappily. She was pouting.

“Great!” Mister Bug said cheerfully. He walked over to Luka and contemplated what to do on the way.

* * *

_(Just a bit earlier)_

Where had Marinette disappeared to? Luka had knocked several times after she shut him out but she didn’t answer. He pressed his ear against the door to see if he could hear anything but it was dead silent on the other side. She wouldn’t have made out with him and thrown him out like this and ghosted him… would she? It didn’t seem like a Marinette thing. Not that he was an expert in all things Marinette… one day he’d like to see if she’d let him become one though.

He had loitered around her place for probably 20 minutes trying to convince himself to not break in and find out what happened. He’d have to respect her privacy and he did, really, but the last akuma attack magically teleported her to ~~his~~ someone else’s bed and his thoughts were slowly spiraling into dangerous territory where he imagined her ending up in Adrien’s bed and her realizing she had better people than Luka to roll around under the bedcovers with.

 _Be cool, man_ , he thought at himself. Not going to help anyone if he suffered a mental breakdown. There might be a non-zero chance that she ended up back at his place? Okay that seemed too optimistic but… he should probably let his flatmate know he was fine and that he was heading back anyway.

He walked out to his bike after putting his jacket back on and unlocked the rear seat off to get to his helmet. He’d been ready to get back on the bike and ride off when he heard more than saw someone plunk down next to him. He turned and Lady Noire was looking directly at him. “Hi Luka,” she said. “I need you.”

“For the akuma?” He asked. Maybe he needed to be Viperion again? “Okay?” She rushed in and threw him over her shoulder, then they were a hundred meters in the air. “What the fuck?!”

He got plopped down against the ledge of the building and then she sat curled up on him. It might have been his imagination but… she was purring? This was… not making any sense at all. Luka saw Mister Bug land on the roof and the spotted hero managed to get Lady Noire off of him for a minute.

Mister Bug walked over and sighed before talking with Luka. That was a bad sign. “I’m sorry to have to ask this, but could you… stay with her until I can deal with this akuma? I just needed to know she’s safe and in one place.”

“… What?”

“Mind control akuma. Lady Noire’s been hit with some weird commands.” Mister Bug paused and looked thoughtful. “Hmm, I don’t know, actually. Seems like she’s just doing whatever she wants outside of being ordered to leave the scene.”

“Can’t you fix that? Or… maybe get me out of here?”

“It’ll be fixed after I deal with the akuma. I don’t know if you noticed but Kitty here has been pretty _extreme_ recently. Might be safer for everyone, including both me and you, if she’s here and not ordered to Cataclysm anyone or anything.” Mister Bug dropped his voice to a whisper. “Never thought _she’d_ be a loose cannon. She might just attack me again so I’m not going to tempt fate if she just wants to hang out with you.” Mister Bug shrugged at Luka. “Hey, greater good and all that. I promise I’ll fix this as soon as I can. Take care of her, alright?”

“Hey wait–” “Bug out!”

Mister Bug up and left them. Shit. Lady Noire came walking back and looked over the edge of the building to make sure Mister Bug was gone. She sat back down next to Luka. “Okay, good, it’s just us!” she beamed, hugging him.

“Uh,” Luka started uncomfortably. “Not… to try to make things any weirder, but… could you get off me?”

She pulled back, looking hurt. “You don’t like me?”

“I… don’t know who you are. I mean as a person, not a superhero.” Luka tried to say that gently enough to not set her off. “I might like you if I got to know you?” He backtracked, feeling unsure. “But I mean, I’m just not great with the touching. I'm… into someone and it feels wrong to have someone _else_ be this close.”

Her ears flattened out to the side. “Who’s that?” she asked, half sad and half… bitter? He felt like he just waded into turbulent waters. He didn’t want to throw anyone under the Lady Noire murder bus, least of all Marinette.

“I’ll tell you if you stay here,” he compromised, hoping that he didn’t just sign any death warrants. “Besides, you know her already. She usually chases after you.”

“ _Alya_?!” Lady Noire was shocked.

“No, Marinette? She always runs out to–”

“But _I’m_ Marinette.”

“… You. You’re Marinette? Marinette Du–”

“Dupain-Cheng, yeah. That’s me.”

Oh. “… I thought you weren’t supposed to tell anyone who you were?”

She snorted. “I can do whatever I want!” She leaned in closer. “So does this mean I can touch you again?”

* * *

It was just a few moments shy of Mister Bug letting the ladybugs set everything back to normal, so he ignored the notification on his yo-yo from Lady Noire. He checked it after and saw one line: “Taking Luka home now! ;)” Oh boy. Well, she should be relatively okay now. Luka would be fine.

Hopefully…

* * *

Lady Noire started whining and that whine turned into a full blown scream in the middle of dropping from the roof, just as the Miraculous Cure worked its magic over her. Luckily she still landed softly enough while she held onto Luka, so it wasn’t that she had lost control or anything. She immediately jumped away from him after setting him on his feet.

“Oh my god I am so, so, so, so sorry Luka,” she cried, covering her entirely red face with her hands.

“Thank god you’re back to normal,” Luka sighed, leaning back against the building.

“Any chance you could forget all that?” Lady Noire asked nervously, dropping her hands back to fiddle with her baton. She looked like she wanted to leave Earth as soon as she possibly could.

 _All that_ included him taking his helmet off, her crawling back into his lap and grinding herself against him, her ripping apart his jacket and shirt (they were fixed now), peppering him with kisses and tiny bites everywhere, and doing all of this while she was Marinette Dupain-Cheng underneath it all. He did his best to keep up and reciprocate but she was _superpowered_. She barely let him breathe but he survived. And he’d enjoyed it. He had enjoyed the hell out of it. But at the same time he had gotten thoroughly overwhelmed.

He didn’t want to forget all that, but… “I can if you want me to,” he sighed. She’d been mind-controlled, after all. “It was all the akuma, right?” Too bad. “What… about earlier?”

She opened her mouth to reply but inhaled too quickly and started coughing. “Um, I…” She coughed again. “Er. Um…” She bit her lip and looked down, muttering something to herself.

* * *

_Goddamn it, Plagg_. Plagg had mentally kicked her and the voice in her head said “Cat’s already outta the bag, toots, you’ve been wanting to mount that guy _for-e-ver_. Don’t you dare take it back.” It startled her enough to cause her to choke on air.

“Um, I… Er. Um…” She kicked at the ground. She wanted this. She _wanted_ this. No mind-influencing akuma had told her to kiss him, that had been completely her. “No, don't… don’t forget anything. I wanted all that,” she sighed. “It was all me.”

He raised his helmet visor to get a better look at her. “Are you sure?”

She nodded and looked back up at him. “I’m sure. I… kinda want to continue, too?”

It sounded like _he_ choked. “I… wouldn’t mind that.”

She glanced back at her apartment a few blocks away. “See you in a few?”

* * *

_(Some time later)_

Luka hadn’t completely gotten used to waking up with someone else in bed. He wasn’t sure if he ever would, since every time he woke up next to Marinette it’d been nothing short of amazing and he’d felt like he was dreaming but no, she was actually there.

Occasionally he’d have to deal with waking up in the middle of the night because she’d leave for patrol, or had come back from it to snuggle back into his arms. It wasn’t really a problem because they were together in the morning.

He didn’t really miss waking up alone.


End file.
